Spotkanie z wężem
by dosia1982
Summary: Tłumaczenie z angielskiego. Pięcioletni Harry spotyka nowego przyjaciela - co z tego wyniknie? AU, pre-Hogwart.
1. Rozdział 1

Tytuł oryginału:** **Encounter with a Snake** **(link w moim profilu)**  
><strong>Autor: Hestia**  
><strong>Zgoda: jest**  
><strong>Beta:** **Zil****

* * *

><p>— Aaaaaa! — Pięcioletni Harry Potter biegł po korytarzach Hogwartu, piszcząc niczym blaszany gwizdek, a tuż za nim, ociężale sapiąc podążał Hagrid.<p>

— Chodź tu, Harry! — Zdołał jedynie wysapać półolbrzym. — Natychmiast!

Zaniepokojony szalonymi krzykami swojego chrześniaka, Syriusz Black wyjrzał zza rogu, skąd dochodziły szalone dźwięki. Widząc pędzące dziecko i biegnącego za nim Hagrida, zatrzymał się i wyciągnął przed siebie asekuracyjnie różdżkę.

— Nie! Stój! — jęknął, zdając sobie sprawę, że kolizja jest nieunikniona.

Harry, równie spostrzegawczy, jak jego ojciec chrzestny, ale znacznie mniejszy i bardziej zwinny, prześliznął się między nogami Syriusza. Dokonał tego na ułamek sekundy wcześniej, nim Hagrid uderzył w mniejszego człowieka, powodując, że ten wyleciał w powietrze.

— Co, w imię Merlina, się tutaj wyprawia? — Ciężka ręka spadła na ramię Harry'ego i podniosła go do góry, w tej samej chwili, gdy zewsząd zaczęli schodzić się hogwartczycy.

— Wujku Severusie! — Harry mocno złapał się za nogę drugiego ojca chrzestnego. — Ratuj mnie!

— Przed _Hagridem_? — zapytał Severus z niedowierzaniem.

— Uh huh! — Harry skinął energicznie. — Chce mi zabrać Irvinga!

Snape zerknął na miejsce, gdzie Hagrid jęczał na podłodze, trzymając się za brzuch, w który Black uderzył głową. Z kolei Syriusz próbował stanąć na nogi, ale nie mogąc na niczym skupić wzroku, wciąż tylko upadał do tyłu. Dumbledore, Sprout oraz tłum studentów starali się mu pomóc. Gdy okazało się, że pomału zażegnują kryzys, Snape z powrotem skierował swoją uwagę na stojące przed nim ciemnowłose dziecko.

— A kim jest Irving? — zapytał surowo Snape, schylając się, by móc spojrzeć Harry'emu w oczy.

— Moim nowym przyjacielem! — Harry radośnie pomachał prawą ręką. — _Powiedz cześć, Irving _— nakazał w wężomowie.

Snape odskoczył z przerażeniem, gdy Śmiertelna Żmija syknęła zaledwie kilka centymetrów przed jego twarzą. Czarnozielony wąż był najbardziej jadowitym stworzeniem, jakie istniało. Antidotum na jej jad było nieznane, a nawet niewielka ilość wydzielanej przez nią trucizny była śmiertelna.

— Natychmiast ją odłóż! — wykrzyknął gorączkowo.

— Ale mógłby się zgubić, wujku Severusie. — Skonsternowany Harry zmarszczył brwi.— _Chcesz zejść, Irving?_

— _Nie, dziękuję. Tu jest za wiele "Wielkich Stóp". Poza tym, w tej chwili nie jestem głodny._

— Mówi, że nie chce zejść, wujku Severusie — przetłumaczył grzecznie Harry.

— On co? Rozumiesz go? — wydyszał Snape. Zobaczenie jak jego chrześniak opiekuje się takich zabójczym stworem było już wystarczająco przerażające, ale uświadomienie sobie chwilę później, że chłopiec był jedynym znanym wężoustym, było czymś, bez czego Severus mógłby żyć.

— Uh huh. A ty nie? — zapytał niewinnie Harry.

Snape zmusił się do nieodpowiedzenia natychmiastowo i radzenia sobie najpierw z bezpośrednimi obawami, które zaczęły go dręczyć.

— Nie, ja… zaczekaj. Czy Irving czasem nie należy do Hagrida? — zażądał Severus wściekle, pewny odpowiedzi. Kto _oprócz_ tego tępaka mógłby trzymać tak niebezpieczne stworzenie na terenie szkoły?

W oczach Harry'ego malowała się wina.

— Um. Może. — Widząc wyraz twarzy chrzestnego, Harry szybko dodał: — Ale Irving _chciał _się przejść, wujku Severusie. Tak mi _powiedział_!

— A czy poprosiłeś o pozwolenie Hagrida? — zażądał Severus, składając ręce w geście wzburzenia.

— Mmmm. — Harry zastanawiał się, czy mógł się wymigać kłamstwem. Obejrzał się przez ramię. Hagrid nadal jęczał, choć sześciu uczniom udało się go postawić do pionu. Ale Harry zorientował się, że olbrzym zbyt szybko będzie w stanie odpowiedzieć na pytania wujka Severusa. Wujek Syriusz nadal radośnie mruczał o „ładnych, ćwierkających ptaszkach", więc pewnie nie będzie chwilowo świadomy tego, co się dzieje, ale Harry niechętnie postanowił, że lepiej będzie się przyznać. Chociaż bardzo prawdopodobne było, że Hagrid będzie próbował chronić go przed karą, leśniczy był niezmiernie prawdomówny, a ponadto był beznadziejny w niewyjawieniu wszystkiego, co wiedział, więc Harry szybko nauczył się, że Hagrid nie nadaje się na współspiskowca.

— Nie — przyznał ze smutkiem.

— Czy _dlatego_ ścigał cię po korytarzach? Żeby zabrać Irvinga, zanim ktoś został ranny?

— Tak — powiedział cicho Harry, wpatrując się w chrzestnego przez grzywkę. Widział, że wujek Severus był już bardzo zły.

Wujek po prostu _nienawidził_, gdy Harry zrobił coś niebezpiecznego, ale wujek Severus był - w opinii Harry'ego – straszliwym nudziarzem, jeżeli chodziło o określenie „niebezpieczeństwo". Dla wujka absolutnie każda zabawa była niebezpieczna: latanie na miotle, karmienie Wielkiej Ośmiornicy, granie w quidditcha z dużymi chłopcami, rozmawianie ze Śmiertelną Żmiją... Jedyną osobą bardziej nieracjonalną w tej kwestii, niż wujek Severus była... O, nie! Nana będzie _naprawdę_ wściekła!

Nagle Harry zaczął się nieporównanie bardziej obawiać następstw swojego zachowania.

— Dlatego właśnie krzyczałeś, niczym banshee? — Severus rzucił chłopcu słynne gniewne spojrzenie, które doprowadzało pierwszaków do łez.

Z oczyma skierowanymi na ziemię, Harry wzruszył jednym ramieniem.

— To było zabawne — wymamrotał. — Pomyślałem, że to jak gra.

— Ach, Severusie, widzę, że złapałeś młodego urwisa. — Podszedł do nich Dumbledore. — O ile dobrze zrozumiałem Hagrida, to sądzę, że Harry może mieć ze sobą przyjaciela — powiedział delikatnie.

— To stworzenie jest owinięte wokół jego nadgarstka, Albusie — powiedział lodowato Snape. — Ufam, że masz coś, w czym można bezpiecznie przetransportować tego węża?

— _Pa, pa, Irving. Chyba musisz iść do domu_ — westchnął zasmucony Harry. —_ Dziękuję, że się ze mną bawiłeś._

— _Żegnaj, mały mówco. __Wkrótce znów__ po__rozmawiamy__._ —Irving usłużnie prześlizgnął się do szklanego pojemnika, który wyczarował Albus.

— Ufam, że rozmawiał pan z Hagridem o mądrości posiadania takiego stwora w Hogwarcie? — zapytał jadowicie Snape. Dumbledore nie odpowiedział - był zbyt zajęty, przyglądaniem się Harry'emu.

— Dyrektorze? Dyrektorze? Albus! — To w końcu przykuło uwagę Dumbledore'a, który na powrót skupił się na Snape'ie.

— Och, e…, tak, Severusie. Bardzo niebezpieczny. Tak… Czy to… Czy Harry właśnie mówił...

— Mniemam, że tak — powiedział od niechcenia Snape. — Czyżbyś nie wiedział, że Harry jest wężousty? Wybacz, że nie wspomniałem o tym wcześniej. — Wyraz twarzy Dumbledore'a był wart każdego siwego włosa, który bachor spowodował, podstawiając mu węża praktycznie pod nos. — Zostawimy cię teraz, abyś mógł tutaj zadbać o porządek.

— Och. Tak. Oczywiście. — Rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie na Harry'ego, dyrektor odwrócił się do miejsca, gdzie Hagrid już tylko jęczał, masując się w uderzony żołądek.

— A co do ciebie, ty mały, nędzny, łajdaku — warknął Snape, zwracając się do swojego chrześniaka. Znajdujący się w pobliżu studenci zaskoczeni doborem słownictwa przez Snape'a spojrzeli wzburzeni na profesora, ale Harry był zupełnie niewzruszony.

— Psykro mi, wujku Sevelusie — zaseplenił, próbując przybrać minę słodkiego szczeniaczka. — Nie chciałem być niegrzeczny.

— Jesteś haniebnym bachorem. Spójrz na chaos, który spowodowałeś!— Severus machnął ręką w kierunku miejsca, gdzie Syriusz nadal zataczał się jakby ktoś uderzył go zaklęciem galaretowatych nóżek. Wciąż był jeszcze oszołomiony i gaworzył o „lśniących gwiazdkach". Severus poczuł jak na jego twarz wypływa szeroki uśmiech, więc postanowił bezwzględnie zwalczyć swoją wesołość. On i Black byli teraz w nieporównywalnie lepszych stosunkach, niż w ich czasach szkolnych, ale widok chwiejącego się Syriusza i jego błędnego wzroku wciąż był świetną zabawą. Nagle poczuł, że nie jest już tak bardzo zirytowany na chrześniaka. — Czy wiedziałeś, że Hagrid uderzy w wujka Syriusza? — szepnął do Harry'ego, pochylając się blisko chłopca.

— Ta-ak — przyznał Harry z wahaniem. Wiedział, że jeśli role by się odwróciły, to wujek Syriusz tarzałby się po podłodze ze śmiechu, nie myśląc w ogóle o karach. Harry wiedział, że nawet, jeśli wujek Severus myślał, że to zabawne, to nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru się do tego przyznać. Albo zapomnieć, że całą sytuację powodowało niegrzeczne zachowanie Harry'ego.

Wtedy w oddali Harry usłyszał charakterystyczny odgłos „stuk, stuk", wydawany przez bardzo dobrze znana parę butów, których właścicielka energicznie maszerowała w dół korytarza. Uch, och! Musiał zrobić coś strasznie szybko, albo będzie miał do czynienia z Naną.

— Cóż… — powiedział wujek Severus, wodząc szczęśliwym wzrokiem, jak dwaj Krukoni pomagali Syriuszowi dostać się do ambulatorium. — Sądzę, że ponieważ _nie__ chciałeś_ być niegrzeczny...

— Ale byłem! — powiedział żarliwie Harry. — Baldzo niegrzeczny!

_Ze wszystkich czasów wujek Severus akurat musiał wybrać ten, żeby porzucić swoje złośliwe zachowanie nietoperza z lochów!_

— No cóż…

— Chciałem ci włożyć Irvinga do łóżka — wypalił Harry. — Pomyślałem, że będzie zabawnie zobaczyć, jak krzyczysz. I miałem zamiar udawać, że myślałem, że go chcesz, bo jesteś Slythelin, a on lubił węże.

No! _Teraz _wujek Severus nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego.

— _Co_ chciałeś zrobić? — zażądał. — Ty mały diable!

Wymamrotał szybko urok, a następnie obrócił Harry'ego wokół i wymierzył mu klapsa w tyłek. Echo uderzenia rozległo się na całym korytarzu na kształt wystrzału. Oglądający całą scenkę studenci dyszeli i sapali z przerażenia, patrząc na surowe traktowanie biednego Harry'ego przez złego profesora.

— Owwwwww! — wrzasnął Harry, mrużąc twarz. Jego ręce automatycznie zakryły pośladki, chroniąc je przed dalszymi, brutalnych atakami. Wujek Severus nawet nie przerwał. Odsunął ręce Harry'ego na bok i uderzył go ponownie w pupę.

— _Nie_ porywaj jadowitych węży, młody człowieku! — skarcił. — I _nie_ waż się umieszczać ich w czyichś łóżkach! — Uderzył Harry'ego po raz trzeci, dzięki czemu studenci, aż podskakiwali na odgłos przerażającego walnięcia ręką w tyłek nieszczęsnego chrześniaka srogiego profesora.

Do tej pory większość obserwujących całą sytuację uczniów była zielona z przerażenia. Po tak strasznym laniu, biedny Harry nie będzie w stanie w najbliższym czasie siedzieć, a Snape przecież naprawdę go _lubił_. Co zły nietoperz zrobi_ im_, jeśli kiedykolwiek byliby na tyle głupi, by się źle zachowywać na lekcjach eliksirów?

Harry wybuchnął głośnym płaczem dokładnie w chwili, gdy Nana się do nich zbliżyła.

— Na Merlina, co tu stało? Widziałam tylko, że Poppy zajmuje się Syriuszem, a cała szósty rok Puchonów jest zajęty pomaganiem Hagridowi dostać się z powrotem do jego domku. Albus z kolei wędruje po szkole z wężem w pojemniku. Zakładam, że Harry ma coś wspólnego z tym wszystkim? — zapytała spokojnie profesor McGonagall, przypatrując się uważnie groźnemu profesorowi eliksirów i jego szlochającemu podopiecznemu.

— Wujek Sevelus mnie zbił — jęknął żałośnie Harry, chcąc podkreślić „najważniejszy" fakt, zanim którykolwiek z jego grzechów wyszedłby na jaw. Nie zamierzał wspomnieć, że klapsy w ogóle go nie zabolały.

— A on zasłużył na każdego otrzymanego klapsa — bronił się Snape.

Severus wyrzucał sobie, że sprawił Harry'emu lanie w miejscu publicznym, w dodatku mocne! Oczywiście błędnie wyliczył siłę uderzenia. Harry był po prostu trochę złośliwy, nie było powodu, aby być dla niego tak surowym.

— Tak — stwierdziła oschle Minerwa. — Słyszałam je aż na korytarzu.

Ledwo ustrzegła się przed przewracaniem oczyma. Naprawdę, jeśli Severus chciał ukryć fakt, że ledwo dotknął chłopca, ukrywając sie za czarem potęgującym hałas, to w porządku, ale potrzebował nauczyć się utrzymywać dźwięk na wiarygodnym poziomie. Nawet studenci, którzy bezgranicznie byli w stanie zaakceptować osobowość Snape'a, godną tytułu złego Nietoperza, zaczną coś podejrzewać, jeśli za każdym razem, gdy wymierza Harry'emu klapsa powoduje to drżenie okien.

Harry spojrzał nerwowo na swoją Nanę.

_Nabrała się__? __Jeśli__ po__myślała, że__ wujek__ Severus__ ukarał __go wystarczająco,__ to __wtedy ona już __musiała, ale__ jeśli__ nie..._

Harry nie miał żadnych złudzeń, co do tego, które z nich jest bardziej surowe w wymierzaniu dyscypliny. Co więcej, nie tylko klapsy od Nany piekły DUŻO gorzej, niż te wymierzane przez wujka Severusa, ale Nana potrafiła także wymyśleć naprawdę STRASZNE kary, jak zakaz latania lub konieczność pomocy panu Filchowi w sprzątaniu zamku.

W bardzo rzadkich przypadkach, gdy wujek Severus rzeczywiście zlał go wystarczająco mocno, aby to poczuł, a nie tylko delikatnie musnął pupę Harry'ego wspomógłszy się głośnym i przerażającym dźwiękiem, nieprzyjemne pieczenie znikało w ciągu kilku chwil. Jeszcze lepsze było to, że kary wujka Severusa zazwyczaj obracały się wokół konieczności spędzenia przez Harry'ego czasu z nim w lochach, warząc eliksiry. Wujek Severus nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Harry _lubił_ przyrządzać eliksiry. Ale Harry nie zamierzał mówić, że to była dość nieefektywna kara.

— Jestem pewna, że wyłuszczyłeś Harry'emu, jak niepoprawne było jego zachowanie — powiedziała Minerva, rzucając Harry'emu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. — Tak jak jestem pewna, że Harry nauczył się tej lekcji?

— Tak, Nana! — obiecał Harry, trzymając się za nogę wujka Severusa dla ochrony. — Nigdy już nie zrobię tak, żeby Haglid udezył w wujka Syliusza; nigdy nie wezmę bez pozwolenia żadnego zwierzęcia Haglida i nigdy, przenigdy nie umieszczę niczego w łóżku wujka Sevelusa — zapewnił ją.

Ten ostatni punkt na nowo wzniecił gniew Snape'a. Ponownie trzasnął Harry'ego w siedzenie.

— I _będziesz_ poprawnie wymawiał nazwę mojego Domu. Twoje seplenienie jest irytująco sztuczne.

Harry wypuścił obowiązkowy skowyt dla gapiów, jednocześnie mocniej łapiąc nogę Severusa.

— I… i będę wymawiał „Slytherin" poprawnie — dodał szybko, rzucając swojemu ojcu chrzestnemu spojrzenie pełne wyrzutu, jednocześnie dotykając pupę wolną ręką. Ten klaps w rzeczywistości trochę zapiekł. Harry zapomniał jak drażliwy jest jego chrzestny na punkcie swojego domu.

— Skoro nie mówisz „Gliffindor", to nie widzę powodu, dla którego musimy maglować ten temat w stosunku do Slytherinu! — rzucił Severus, a uczniowie głośno westchnęli na ten ostatni przykład nieuzasadnionego traktowania chłopca przez profesora Snape'a.

Harry podszedł zarówno do nagany, jak i jego piekącej pupy, filozoficznie – dowiedział się, że musi jeszcze popracować nad seplenieniem, żeby nie było tak oczywiste. Rzucił okiem na Nanę i zobaczył wesołe iskierki w jej oczach. Nana doskonale wiedziała, że nie będzie źle wymawiał imienia_ jej_ domu!

— Dobrze, zostawiam Harry'ego pod twoją opieką, Severusie — powiedziała Nana, spoglądając na obu czule. Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Pośladki już go nie piekły i wcale nie pragnął, żeby Nana ponownie wywołała to uczucie. — Zachowuj się, skarbie — upomniała, pochylając się, aby go pocałować. — Staraj się trzymać z dala od kłopotów, przynajmniej do kolacji.

— Tak, Nana — odparł posłusznie Harry, po czym odsunął się od zirytowanego Severusa.

— W taki właśnie sposób twoja Nana pozostawia wszelkie nieprzyjemne zadania mnie — mruknął ponuro, ciągnąc Harry'ego korytarzami. — Cóż, to oczywiste, że _ja_ mogę być tym wrednym, który wymierza klapsy i wymyśla kary, w chwili, gdy ona czyta ci przed snem, a Albus psuje zęby swoimi cytrynowymi dropsami. A Syriusz jest nikim innym jak kumplem do zabawy. Ale nie, to _ja_ muszę być dorosły i sprawiać, że mnie nienawidzisz.

Harry spojrzał na niego zszokowany.

— Nie nienawidzę cię, wujku Sevelusie! — wykrzyknął.

Snape spojrzał na niego, autentycznie zaskoczony.

— Oczywiście, że mnie nienawidzisz. Właśnie sprawiłem ci lanie.

— Ale to nie… — Harry zatkał usta dłonią. _Prawie __powiedział__ chrzestnemu, że klapsy__ nie bolały__! __Jak__ głupie__ by to__ było__?_

— Co to nie? — zapytał skonsternowany Severus.

— To… yyy… nie nienawidzę cię — powiedział Harry, myśląc szybko. — Wiem, że byłem bal… eee… bardzo… niegrzeczny, a ty sprawiłeś mi lanie, żebym wiedział, że nie wolno tak zrobić ponownie.

_No.__Kupił to wujek__? _Spojrzał na swojego chrzestnego i zobaczył, że Snape zaciska mocno usta starając się nie okazywać jakichkolwiek emocji. _Taak_.

— Wiem, że karzesz mnie, bo mnie kochasz, wujku Severusie. Ja też cię kocham. — Harry położył dłoń na ramieniu Snape'a i obdarzył go wzrokiem pełnym czułości.

Snape walczył ze łzami. Co takiego zrobił, by zasłużyć na takiego chrześniaka? Ale kto mógł przewidzieć, że osobowość Lily będzie w stanie pokonać geny tego idioty Pottera? Naprawdę, łatwo było zapomnieć, że Harry był dzieckiem Jamesa, jako, że nie miał nic z aroganckiej i konfliktogennej natury ojca. Przeciwnie, Harry był małym, miłym, mądrym chłopcem, którego inteligencja i ciekawość czasem prowadziły do robienia rzeczy, które _mogły być_ niegrzeczne. Dzięki długiej praktyce Snape zachował pokerową twarz, lecz wewnątrz postanowił, że sprawi Harry'emu nową miotłę, której chrześniak, tak bardzo pragnął. Minerva podkreślała, że jest jeszcze zbyt młody, ale jeśli przekabaci Syriusza na swoją stronę - który w końcu, byłby tym, który kupi nową zabawkę Harry'emu - to może tylko spowodować, że znajdą z Blackiem kolejną wspólną płaszczyznę porozumienia.

Harry westchnął z zadowoleniem. Teraz Wujek Severus nie był już smutny i Harry wiedział, że wkrótce wypowie sakramentalne „cóż, to nie zmienia faktu…".

Snape odchrząknął.

— Cóż… to nie zmienia faktu, że nadal muszę cię ukarać za twoje dzisiejsze wyczyny.

Zaprowadził chrześniaka do swoich kwater, gdzie Harry od razu szczęśliwie rzucił się na kanapę.

— Dobrze — zgodził się uprzejmie. Na zdziwione spojrzenie Snape'a, Harry szybko się poprawił: — To znaczy, nieee! Już mnie zbiłeś, wujku Sevelusie. Koniec kar!

— Nic z tego, młody człowieku — poinformował go bezdusznie Severus, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, czy powinien dostać jakąś maść na siniaki na pośladki Harry'ego. — Możesz zacząć od pisania przeprosin do Hagrida i Syriusza. Możesz również namalować im ładną laurkę z życzeniami powrotu do zdrowia.

— Dobrze — przytaknął Harry wesoło. Lubił rysować.

— I nie możesz odwiedzić Hagrida bez Nany, mnie lub wujka Syriusza.

_Hej!__To nie było__ już __tak__ fajne._

— Ale wujku Sevelusie — zaprotestował Harry. — Haglid uwielbia moje wizyty! A ja uwielbiam go odwiedzać!

— A dziś okazało się, że ten wielki głupek trzyma stworzenia, które są zbyt niebezpieczne do zabawy dla małych chłopców — odparł niewzruszony jego ojciec chrzestny. — Nie wiem, o czym on myślał, pokazując ci Śmiertelną Żmiję!

— Um… — Harry w poczuciu winy zaczął wiercić butem po dywanie.

Snape nie byłby nauczycielem bez uczenia się kilka rzeczy o mimice dzieci.

— Harry! To znaczy, że nie pokazał ci go? — Harry potrząsnął głową, nie patrząc na Severusa. — Jak go zauważyłeś?

— Ja… Trochę się rozglądałem po chacie Haglida, gdy on robił herbatę i ciasteczka. — Harry postanowił wrócić do seplenienia, mając nadzieję, że chrzestny się na to nabierze i nie będzie uważnie słuchał reszty tego, co ma do powiedzenia. — I zobaczyłem klatkę pod łóżkiem, stała za kilkoma skrzynkami i…

— I w rzeczywistości miała wszystko oprócz z napisu „Harry, NIE dotykaj tego", tak? — zażądał wściekle Snape.

— Tak, wujku Sevelusie — zgodził się smętnie Harry, zwieszając głowę. Nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby dostał kolejnego klapsa - nawet takiego, który naprawdę by zabolał - ale zamiast tego Snape usiadł ciężko na krześle i tylko mu się przyglądał.

_To było coś__, __co__ zrobiłaby __Nana_, pomyślał zakłopotany Harry.

— Nie jesteś zły? — spytał, gdy minęło kilka kolejnych minut, a wujek Severus jeszcze nie zaczął krzyczeć.

— Nie, Harry — odpowiedział Snape, pozbawionym charakterystycznego sarkazmu głosem. — Jestem zbyt zaniepokojony, by być zły.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się. To było bezprecedensowe. Wujek Severus zawsze był zły, a przynajmniej zawsze udawał, że jest. To Nana nigdy się nie wściekała - po prostu stawała się bardzo surowa, aż jej oczy błyszczały i to był sygnał dla Harry'ego, żeby zacząć błagać o przebaczenie.

— Dlaczego jesteś tak zaniepokojony? — spytał z niepokojem, wspinając się na kolana Severusa i spoglądając w jego twarz, jakby chciał tam znaleźć odpowiedź.

— Bo właśnie uświadomiłem sobie, że jesteś jeszcze bardzo małym chłopcem — odpowiedział z westchnieniem Snape. — Twoja Nana i ja jesteśmy tak przyzwyczajeni do przebywania ze starszymi dziećmi, że myślę, iż zapomnieliśmy, że wciąż jesteś tak młody. Nie możesz zrozumieć konsekwencji swoich działań. Jeśli jeden z uczniów zrobiłby coś tak głupiego, jak splądrowanie domu Hagrida w poszukiwaniu niebezpiecznych stworzeń, to wiedziałbym, że było to umyślne nieposłuszeństwo. Ale ty, Harry, po prostu nie rozumiesz, co mogło się dzisiaj stać.

Harry poczuł, jak wielki ciężar winy zaczyna ściskać go w piersiach. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz uczynił coś, co tak bardzo zdenerwowałoby wujka Severusa. Och, pewnie, że regularnie zmuszał chrzestnego do krzyków i wysnuwania straszliwych zagrożeń, ale Harry wiedział, że to wszystko było tylko wielką grą. Teraz to nie była gra. Wujek Severus był bardzo, bardzo przestraszony i smutny i to wszystko była wina Harry'ego.

Położył swoje rączki po obu stronach twarzy Snape'a i patrzył na niego z niepokojem.

— Nie smuć się, wujku — rozkazał drżącym głosem. — Przykro mi. Nie chciałem.

Jego przeprosiny nie rozjaśniły zmartwionego oblicza chrzestnego.

— Wiem, Harry. To nie twoja wina. Masz tylko pięć lat. Nie powinniśmy pozwolić ci przebywać tyle czasu bez nadzoru. Jesteś zbyt młody, by odpowiednio o siebie zadbać.

— Nie, nie jestem — argumentował Harry, czując zbierające się łzy. Wiedział, jak dumni są z niego jego opiekunowie - zawsze mu powtarzali, jak dojrzale się zachowuje (przez większość czasu). A teraz wujek Severus powiedział, że się mylili, że dzisiejsze zachowanie Harry'ego wcale nie było dojrzałe. Nagle Harry pragnął nigdy nie grać w polowanie w chatce Hagrida, bez wiedzy i zgody olbrzyma. — Mogę to zrobić, wujku Severusie. Nie mów tak.

— Harry, masz jakiś pomysł, co mogło się dzisiaj stać? Co byś zrobił, gdybyś nie mógł mówić do węża? Co by się stało, gdyby tak cię przestraszył, że zanim byś cokolwiek powiedział ukąsiłby cię? Co jeśli znalazłbyś inne stworzenie, z którym nie mógłbyś rozmawiać?

Harry pociągnął nosem nędznie. Wujek Severus był naprawdę zaniepokojony – widocznie musiał zrobić coś przeokropnego.

— Nie wiedziałem, że było tak źle — skamlał. — Nie miałem nic złego na myśli.

— Harry. — Severus mocno go objął. — Mogłeś umrzeć. Ty nawet nie rozumiesz, co to znaczy. Myślisz, że dostanie lania jest najgorszą rzeczą w całym wszechświecie. Nie rozumiesz konsekwencji swoich czynów.

— Ale lanie jest złe — argumentował Harry, płacząc. — To… to boli. — _Cóż, __przynajmniej__ klapsy __Nany__bolą_, pomyślał cicho. — I płaczę, a ty i Nana zawsze mówicie, że dajecie mi klapsy tylko wtedy, gdy byłem bardzo niegrzeczny, bo to taka zła kara.

— Och, Harry — westchnął Severus. — Jesteś tylko małym chłopcem. Nie możesz zrozumieć, że niektóre rzeczy są dużo gorsze, niż klapsy. Jak umieranie lub bycie tak chorym, że chce się umrzeć lub ktoś inny, kto czuje w ten sposób. Jak sądzisz – jak czuł się Hagrid, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że zabrałeś mu węża? Tak niebezpiecznego węża?

Harry czknął przez łzy.

— Myślę, że był przerażony. I zły.

— Prawdopodobnie bardziej przestraszony, niż zły. W końcu Hagrid bardzo cię kocha. Jak myślisz, dlaczego się bał?

Harry nie mógł spojrzeć na swojego ojca chrzestnego. Tak bardzo się wstydził tego, co zrobił. Ukradł. I to Hagridowi, który zawsze był dla niego tak miły. Był złym chłopcem!

— Myślę, że bał się, bo nie wiedział, co się może zdarzyć.

— To prawda. A dlaczego ukrył węża?

— Bo Irving jest niebezpieczny?

— Tak. A jak myślisz, dlaczego przestraszył się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że go zabrałeś?

— To Irving mógł mnie skrzywdzić? Ale on nie chciał, wujku Sevelusie! On jest moim przyjacielem!

— Ale czy Hagrid o tym wiedział? Czy zaczekałeś i wyjaśniłeś mu to?

— Nie... nie… — wyszlochał Harry, wtulając się mocniej w klatkę piersiową Snape'a. — Przepraszam!

— A co jeśli ten wąż…— Snape nie mógł się zmusić do wypowiedzenia „śmiertelnej" nazwy — …Irving… Uwolnił się i zraniłby ucznia, kogoś, kto nie mógłby z nim porozmawiać, tak jak ty. Jak Hagrid by się wtedy czuł wiedząc, że jest odpowiedzialny za czyjeś zranienie? Jak ty byś się czuł?

Harry zaczął niespójnie skamleć. _Teraz_ zrozumiał, dlaczego wujek Severus był tak zdenerwowany.

— Przepraszam, przykro mi — płakał.

Snape westchnął i przytulił chłopca. _Merlinie,__jak dobrze_.

— Wiem, Harry, ale widzisz, jesteś jeszcze zbyt młody, by zrozumieć konsekwencje swoich czynów, a do czasu, aż będziesz mógł to zrobić, nie możesz chodzić, gdzie ci się żywnie podoba, bo są miejsca, które mogą być niebezpieczne. A taka jest właśnie chatka Hagrida. Dopóki nie jesteś starszy, możesz tam iść tylko z Naną lub ze mną.

Harry nadal chciał się kłócić, ale wiedział, że jego ojciec chrzestny ma rację. Nie _myślał_ o tych wszystkich rzeczach. Po prostu pomyślałam, że miło byłoby pokazać Irvinga w zamku, a potem, gdy Hagrid zaczął za nim biec, pomyślał, że zabawnie będzie udawać, że bawią się w prawdziwy pościg. Teraz jednak zrozumiał, jak bardzo zaniepokojony musiał być Hagrid i wuj Syriusz też, kiedy wyleciał za rogu przestraszony, że Harry naprawdę krzyczy wzywając pomocy. Jak głupim chłopcem był! Był nawet głupszy, niż ten pierwszoroczny, który podszedł zbyt blisko do Bijącej Wierzby i o mało się nie zabił na śmierć. Jak jego Nana i wujkowie mają mu znowu teraz zaufać? Objął Snape'a mocniej i płakał i płakał.

Minęło kilka minut nim burza łez Harry'ego się zmniejszyła. Chłopczyk następnie zwinął się w kłębek w ramionach Severusa. W końcu zadał pytanie, które zaczęło go niepokoić, gdy tylko uświadomił sobie pełen zakres swojego złego zachowania.

— Czy… czy dasz mi jeszcze klapsy? — czknął Harry, dociskając twarz do piersi ojca chrzestnego. Czekał nerwowo. Coś mu mówiło, że jeśli kiedykolwiek wujek Severus zamierzał sprawić mu prawdziwe lanie, to byłoby to teraz.

Snape skrył uśmiech.

— Przypuszczam, że powinienem — zgodził się surowo. — Ale moja ręka już boli od tych mocnych klapsów, jakie ci już wcześniej wymierzyłem. Więc po prostu muszę wymyślić inną karę.

Harry się uspokoił.

_Dobrze…, __tak__ dziwnie, jak__ wujek Severus__ czasem działał__- na wiele sposobów podobnie, jak__ Nana__! - __wciąż całkowicie__ się __nie__ zmienił._

— Tak, wujku Sevelusie — powiedział posłusznie, siedząc i wycierając twarz.

Severus ponownie westchnął i wyjął chusteczkę. Otarł łzy chrześniaka, a następnie kazał Harry'emu wydmuchać nos.

— A teraz — zaczął. — Żadnego deseru przez tydz… — Snape zobaczył przerażoną minę Harry'ego i zmienił zdanie — ... przez dwa dni i zaczniesz wcześniej chodzić spać, aż do przyszłego tygodnia. Jeśli nie możesz zachowywać się jak duży chłopiec, nie będziesz miał przywilejów mu należnych, straszny bachorze. — Harry skinął głową.

Nie podobała mu się perspektywa wcześniejszego chodzenia spać, ale jeśli mógłby namówić jednego z ojców chrzestnych, aby położyli go do łóżka, to istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że wykorzystają ten dodatkowy czas na więcej bajek i historii.

— I będę rozmawiać z Naną. — Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się ze strachu. — O potrzebie, zapewnienia ci większego nadzoru.

Och. Harry ponownie się zrelaksował. Nie podobała mu się ta myśl, ale nie mógł tak naprawdę narzekać. Więcej czasu i uwagi ze strony dorosłych wcale nie było straszne, wręcz odwrotnie - kochał to.

— A teraz… — powiedział surowo wujek Severus podnosząc Harry'ego do pozycji bardziej pionowej. — Od jak dawna rozmawiasz z wężami?

— Nie wiem. Długo — odpowiedział natychmiast Harry. Teraz, gdy najgorsze kary zostały określone - a które wcale nie były tak bardzo złe - był spokojny i poczuł się znacznie lepiej, bo wujek Severus nadal go kochał, mimo że było bardzo, bardzo niegrzeczny, a nawet zły. Nie wiedział dlaczego, wujek Severus chciał się dowiedzieć o jego rozmowie z Irvingiem, ale był szczęśliwy, aby mówić o tym z ojcem chrzestnym.

— Dlaczego nikomu nie powiedziałeś, że możesz rozmawiać z wężami? — zażądał Severus, na nowo podziwiając idiotyzm dzieci. Harry mógł godzinami bełkotać o bezsensownej rozmowie z Krwawym Baronem, ale z niewytłumaczalnego powodu milczał o czymś tak ważnym, jak bycie wężoustym.

— Powiedziałem! — zaprotestował Harry. — Powiedziałem… powiedziałem Nanie, że znalazłem nowego przyjaciela o imieniu Jimmy i stwierdziła, że powinienem go zaprosić na herbatę. Tak zrobiłem, ale Jimmy oznajmił mi, że węże nie lubią herbaty. I mówiłem ci o Mavis – zapytałeś, w którym jest Domu, a kiedy powiedziałem ci, że nie jest z żadnego domu, tylko mieszka w ogrodzie, powiedziałeś mi, że mam się nie bawić z gnomami, bo mogą mnie ugryźć! Próbowałem ci powiedzieć, że była wężem, a nie gnomem, ale gotowałeś eliksiry i kazałeś mi się spokojnie bawić. Poza tym powiedziałem Nanie i wujkowi Syriuszowi o moim przyjacielu Janey, który mieszkał w lesie, a oni powiedzieli, że mam bardzo dobrą wyobraźnię i...

— Dość — przerwał Snape. — I mówi się „warzyłeś eliksiry" a nie „gotowałeś".

Znalazł rozwiązanie zagadki – zarówno on, jak i inne osoby dorosłe założyły, że Harry mówił o studentach i wyimaginowanych przyjaciołach.

_Prawdziwa __niespodzianka__, naprawdę._ Spojrzał na Harry'ego.

— Kto słyszał żeby nazwać węże: Jimmy, Janey i Mavis?

Harry się wykrzywił do niego.

— To ładne imiona! Wężom się podobały!

— Nie wierzę, że mamusie i tatusiowie węży nazwaliby swoje dzieci Mavis i Jimmy —zadrwił Severus.

Harry zmierzył go wyniosłym wzrokiem, które Severus bez trudu rozpoznał jako swoje charakterystyczne spojrzenie, tak często rzucane w klasie eliksirów klasie.

— Wujku Sevelusie — powiedział surowo. — Węże nie mają mamusi i tatusiów. Wykluwają się z jajek, to znaczy z jaj, ale czasami dochodzi do paltenogenezy i jeśli potomstwo…. to znaczy, jeśli urodzą żywe potomstwo… Jednak istnieją przypadki, gdy młode się wykluwają, i przebywają w gnieździe, aż są w pełni dorosłe i niezależne...

Podrażniony Severus ścisnął nos. Dobrze się stało, że Harry nie będzie więcej spędzać tyle czasu z Hagridem. Słuchać wykładu pięciolatka na temat historii naturalnej było bardzo irytujące. Zwłaszcza, gdy pięciolatek znał więcej terminów technicznych, niż przeciętny dorosły.

— Wystarczy — rozkazał stanowczo. — Masz nie zbliżać się do węży w taki nieodpowiedzialny sposób. Czy nie uczyliśmy cię, że nie wolno rozmawiać z nieznajomymi?

Harry skinął głową.

— Ale nigdy nie mówiliście nic o wężach, tylko o ludziach! — zaprotestował z oburzeniem.

Snape spojrzał na niego.

— Mówienie to mówienie, prawda?

— Myślę, że tak — posępnie Harry.

_Ha!_ triumfował Severus.

Nie często udawało mu się wygrać bitwę na słowa z małym mądralą. Harry zdecydowanie odziedziczył łatwość wypowiadania się Jamesa wraz z refleksem Lily.

— Dlatego masz być tak samo ostrożny, mówiąc z dziwnymi wężami, jak i z obcymi ludźmi.

— Ale węże są milsze niż ludzie — sprzeciwił się Harry.

Severus nie wątpił w to, ani przez chwilę.

— Mimo to… — dokończył surowo. — Należy zachować ostrożność i uprzejmość. Chcesz, żeby ktoś cię złapał i uniósł w górę? — Ku uciesze Harry'ego Severus wprowadził słowa w czyn. — A potem cię porwał? — kontynuował, wywracając Harry'ego do góry nogami, przerzucając przez ramię i kierując się w stronę pokoju dziecka.

Harry zachichotał radośnie. To zwykle wujek Syriusz był tym, który lubował się w takich szalonych zabawach, a nie wujek Severus, więc ta krótka walka była tym bardziej szczególna, ze względu na jej rzadkość.

Severus delikatnie połaskotał dziecko.

— Jak ci się to podoba? Co?

— Aaaa! — wrzeszczał Harry tak długo, jak chłodne palce wujka Severusa łaskotały go po brzuszku. — Pomocy! Pomocy! Jestem biednym, małym wężem! Pomocy!

Wujek Severus rzucił go delikatnie na łóżko.

— Dobrze, ty mały, niegrzeczny wężu — powiedział, powstrzymując na chwilę łaskotki, by napawać się przydomkiem. Minerwa dostałaby zawału, gdyby usłyszała, jak nazywa Harry'ego. Zarówno ona, jak i Black byli niewiarygodnie pewni, że Harry trafi do Gryffindoru. — Zacznij przygotowywać karty dla Hagrida i Syriusza. Pomogę ci później napisać przeprosiny. I lepiej żeby były gotowe, gdy skończę warzyć lub nie dostaniesz dzisiaj deseru!

Harry prawie wykazał, że już stracił przywilej, jakim jest deser, ale szybko zrezygnował z tej myśli. Skoro jego ojciec chrzestny już nie pamiętał, to dlaczego Harry miał mu o tym przypominać?

— Tak, wujku Sevelusie — odpowiedział posłusznie, wyskakując z łóżka i sięgając po zestaw kredek. — Pomożesz mi i rzucisz zaklęcie, tak żeby obrazki się poruszały?

— Być może. Jeśli będę miał czas — prychnął Snape. W końcu nie mógł pozwolić łobuziakowi dostać wszystkiego tak łatwo.


	2. Rozdział 2

Tytuł oryginału:** **Encounter with a Snake** **(link w moim profilu)**  
><strong>Autor: Hestia**  
><strong>Zgoda: jest**  
><strong>Beta:** **Zil****

* * *

><p>Harry zerknął na Jęcząca Martę. Ze wszystkich duchów Hogwartu ją lubił najmniej. Nigdy nie znała żadnych ciekawych historii do opowiedzenia, a przede wszystkim ona po prostu przynudzała o ludziach, którzy byli dla niej niemili za jej życia. Najgorsze oczywiście było to, że duch zamieszkiwał toaletę dla dziewcząt, miejsce które Harry doskonale wiedział, że powinno być przez chłopców omijane szerokim łukiem. Niestety, gdy próbował zwrócić na to uwagę Esmeraldzie Pinfold, Puchonce i jego tymczasowej opiekunce, ta została niewzruszona.<p>

Co prawda, cała sytuacja była jego winą, bo podczas ostatniej wizyty Esme w toalecie, coś co dorastające dziewczynki wydawały się robić z kłopotliwą częstotliwością i zazwyczaj w grupach, jak odnotował Harry w myślach, zamiast czekać grzecznie na opiekunkę, udał się na wędrówkę po zamku. Esme kazała mu czekać przed drzwiami, ale Prawie Bezgłowy Nick przyszedł i zapytał, czy Harry chce zobaczyć, jak Irytek uwięził kilku trzeciorocznym Krukonów w pustej klasie. W momencie, gdy Esme znalazła go trzy korytarze dalej, była bardzo zdenerwowana i bliska łez.

Widząc ją tak zdenerwowaną, Harry poczuł się okropnie. On naprawdę lubił Esme - była nie tylko ładna, ale była również jedną z najbardziej nieustraszonych z jego opiekunek, zawsze szczęśliwa, gdy mogła zwiedzać stare zakamarki zamku razem z Harrym. Ale Puchonka została poinformowana przez profesora Snape'a w sposób niebudzący żadnych wątpliwości, co do konsekwencji nieposłuszeństwa, że nie może stracić Harry'ego z oczu. Kiedy więc zgubiła go, myśl o konieczności wyznania swoich grzechów profesorowi Snape'owi sprawiła, że zaczęła drżeć z przerażenia. Po odnalezieniu Harry'ego, stanowczym tonem wprowadziła zasadę o nieodstępowaniu jej na krok. Od tej pory Harry'emu nie wolno już było czekać na zewnątrz toalety dziewcząt – musiał wchodzić razem z Esme tak, żeby dziewczyna była pewna, że nigdzie nie zniknie.

Harry zaczął utyskiwać, ale porzucił narzekanie, gdy zobaczył, że strach przed wujkiem Severusem czyni z Esme nieprzejednanego przeciwnika. Poza tym, Harry przypomniał sobie plotkę, że Esme miała czworo młodszego rodzeństwa, więc na pewno nauczyła się, jak być nieustępliwą wobec dzieci.

Sama myśl o zagrożeniu ze strony Nietoperza powodowała, że Esme wstrzymywała oddech, aż robiła się sina. Dlatego też ostrzegła Harry'ego, że jeśli natychmiast nie zacznie się zachowywać, (_już, __w tej chwili) _to zaprowadzi go do klasy Nany i zda jej pełne sprawozdanie o jego złym zachowaniu. Harry błyskawicznie porzucił wszelkie pretensje. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak wyglądałaby reakcja Nany, gdyby Esme spełniła swoją surową groźbę. A Harry za nic w świecie nie chciał spędzić reszty dnia ograniczony do swojej sypialni – najprawdopodobniej z piekącą pupą.

— Psyklo mi, Esme — powiedział skruszony, rzucając jej spod grzywki spojrzenie „smutnego szczeniaka". — Plosę, nie bądź zła. Jesteś moją ulubioną opiekunką. Nie chcę, żebyś przestała mnie lubić.

— Och, Harry. — Puchonka przewróciła oczami. — Kiedy chcesz jesteś po prostu przeuroczy, a kiedy indziej potrafisz być strasznym bachorem.

Jej doświadczenie, jako starszej siostry uczyniło ją bardziej odporną na pochlebstwa małego Pottera, niż resztę studentów - czy głównie chrzestnych Harry'ego.

Surowy wzrok Esme spowodował, że Harry zaczął się wiercić.

_Nic dziwnego,__ że __Nana__ tak bardzo __lubi__ Esme__. Puchonka __jest, niczym jej__ młodsza wersja._

— Ja po prostu nie chcę iść do toalety dziewcząt, bo inni chłopcy się ze mnie śmieją — jęknął Harry, autentycznie zmartwiony.

— Cóż, a ja nie chcę być wykorzystana jako składnik eliksiru profesora Snape'a! — odparła, drżąc na samą myśl o tym, co zły Nietoperz może jej zrobić, jeśli tylko jakaś krzywda spotkałaby Harry'ego w chwili, gdy był pod jej opieką.

Esme nie była całkowicie nieczuła, więc zgodziła się, że jeśli ponownie pojawi się taki problem, to znajdzie jakiś sposób, aby korzystać z toalety w taki sposób, by nikt nie stał się świadkiem „upokorzenia" Harry'ego.

I to był główny powód korzystania właśnie z łazienki Jęczącej Marty. Z powodu nieszczelnych toalet i wiecznie lamentującego ducha, wielu studentów zdecydowało się skorzystać z innej toalety, nawet za cenę podróży piętro niżej. Esme zniknęła w jednej z kabin, podczas gdy Harry próbował nie pokłócić się z Martą.

— Nikt mnie nie lubi — ubolewał duch. — Nikt, nigdy mnie nie odwiedza. To straszne nie mieć żadnych przyjaciół.

— Może więcej ludzi by cię odwiedzało, gdybyś nie była tak ponura — zasugerował Harry z dziecięcą szczerością.

— Nie jestem ponura! — krzyknęła ze złością Marta.

— Harry! — skarciła go z wnętrza kabiny Esme. — Nie denerwuj Marty!

Zirytowany duch dziewczynki, bowiem zawsze sprawiał, że toalety przebierały - czasami poprzez dość spektakularne gejzery, a Esme była w tej chwili w dość trudnej sytuacji.

Harry westchnął ciężko.

_Dziewczyny!_

Spróbował innego podejścia.

— Dobrze. To może powinnaś pomyśleć o powodach, dla których ludzie _chcieliby_ cię odwiedzać — przerwał na chwilę, próbując sobie wyobrazić taki obrót wydarzeń.

— To jest najlepsza toaleta w Hogwarcie — przyznała Marta łagodnie. — Uczniowie powinni tu przychodzić, choćby po to, żeby ją zobaczyć.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać pogardliwego parsknięcia.

— Ta? Najlepsza?

— Tak, ta! — Marta spojrzał na niego. — Żadna inna toaleta nie ma swojego ducha _czy_ specjalnej rzeźby.

Harry rozejrzał się.

— Jaka rzeźba? — Nie zauważył nic szczególnego.

— Tutaj! —uśmiechnął się duch triumfalnie, wskazując dwa małe, kamienne węże.

— Oooo! — Harry musiał przyznać, że wyglądały bardzo realistyczne. — _Ponieważ__ jesteście w __toalecie __dla dziewcząt__, musicie być __wężami -__ dziewczynami__. __Nazwę__ was__ wąż__ Sophie __i__ wąż__ Sara__._

— _Dziękuję,__mały__ mówco__!_ — Harry zaniemówił ze zdziwienia, gdy węże „ożyły" w chwili, gdy do nich zagaił. — _Przez __wiele, wiele lat__ naszego istnienia, __nikt__ nigdy nie__ raczył__ z nami rozmawiać. __Uczyniłeś nam__ wielki zaszczyt__._

— _Nie__ podoba mi się __imię__ Sophie _— sprzeciwił się wąż z lewej.

— _Nie__ kłóć się z__ mówcą__!_ — zasyczał ze złością wąż po prawej stronie rzeźby.

— _Nie, nie__... __w porządku.__ A __jak ci się podoba__ wąż__ Susie__?_ — zasugerował Harry.

— _Tak, to imię __jest o wiele ładniejsze__._

— Harry? Co ty tam robisz? — zawołała zaniepokojona Esme. — Już wychodzę.

— _Muszę już __iść _— powiedział Harry ze smutkiem. — _Miło było __was poznać. __Nie spodziewałem __się__ spotkać__ mówiących__ węży w toalecie__._

Sophie, to znaczy Susie, poczuła się znieważona.

— _Nie zawsze była to __toaleta__ dla __„Wielkich Stóp"__, mały mówco! __Musisz__ wiedzieć, że__ jesteśmy __strażnikami__ wielkiej tajemnicy!_

— _Oooooooch! __Tajemnica! __Naprawdę?_ — Podobnie jak większość dzieci w jego wieku, Harry kochał tajemnice.

W przeciwieństwie jednak do większości dzieci w jego wieku, żył w magicznym zamku, gdzie odkrywanie tajemnic mogły zagrozić jego długowieczności. Z tego powodu jego Nana i ojcowie chrzestni starali się na wszelkie sposoby ograniczyć jego niezdrową ciekawość, ale udawało im się to tylko z ograniczonym sukcesem. Wujek Severus zaczął czytać Harry'emu mugolską historię o małym, ciekawskim słoniątku, przypatrując mu się wymownie, gdy czytał o tym, co się stało ze słoniątkiem i komentowania złowróżbnym tonem, jakie sensowne sposoby wychowawcze mieli krewni wszędobylskiego słoniątka. Harry'emu nie przeszkadzało surowe spojrzenie, jakim obrzucał go wujek Severus, gdy czytał mu opis, jak to mały, wścibski słoń dostał lanie za pakowanie się w niebezpieczne sytuacje, spowodowane swoją ciekawością. To była dobra opowieść, a wujek Severus był naprawdę świetny w udawaniu wszystkich głosów. To był talent, który wujek bardzo mocno ukrywał przed wszystkimi - szczególnie przed wujkiem Syriuszem. Ulubionym zwierzątkiem Harry'ego były: piskliwie brzmiący ptak Kolokolo i Dwukolorowy - Skalisty - Pyton, który dzięki wujkowi Severusowi zawsze brzmiał jak Nana.

Pomimo tych wysiłków ze strony dorosłych, Harry nie mógł zignorować dramatycznej wiadomości Susie.

— _Jaki sekret? __Proszę, powiedzcie mi__!_ — błagał.

— _To__ wcale nie jest __tajemnica__, o ile __jest powiedziana mówcy, który tu zawita _— odpowiedziała zirytowana Susie. — _Dostaliśmy __to zadanie__ od samego Mistrza__ Slytherinu._

— _Mistrza__ Slytherinu?_ — zdziwił się Harry. _Od kiedy__ to __wujek Severus__ umiał __rozmawiać z__ wężami__?_

— _Z drugiej__ strony _— wysyczała Sarah konspiracyjnie. — _Skoro jesteś __mówcą__, to wszystko, co musisz __zrobić, aby__ poznać sekret__, __to __powiedzieć jedynie „otwórz"__._

— „_Otwórz__"?_ — powtórzył bezmyślnie Harry.

Głośny zgrzyt spowodował, że Harry cofnął się zaniepokojony. Rzeźba i podłoga przed nim otwarły się ukazując wielki, ciemny otwór. Trzy rzeczy wydarzyły się naraz: Esme wyszła z kabiny, zatrważająco krzycząc, Marta również zaczęła krzyczeć, a Harry - zaskoczony odgłosami za nim - poślizgnął się na krawędzi i wpadł w ciemną dziurę, natychmiast znikając z pola widzenia.

* * *

><p>Profesor Severus Snape oceniał eseje studentów, korzystając z czegoś tak rzadkiego, jak czas wolny, kiedy usłyszał pierwszy pisk. Dźwięk dobiegał z korytarza, w którym miał gabinet i był – wręcz alarmująco - coraz głośniejszy. Przez krótką chwilę Snape bawił się myślą rzucenia zaklęcia wyciszającego, tak aby pozwolić innemu nauczycielowi zająć się jakąkolwiek idiotyczną sytuacją, do której dopuścili uczniowie, ale ponuro zdał sobie sprawę, że tak głęboko w lochach, w całą sprawę muszą być zaangażowani jego Ślizgoni.<p>

Rzeczywiście, kilka sekund później drzwi klasy otwarły się i weszła Elsa Laughton, Ślizgonka z piątego roku, ciągnąć rozhisteryzowaną Puchonkę za ramię.

Snape wstał z krzesła i podszedł do dziewczyn, a jego szaty falowały groźnie.

— Dlaczego uznała pani za stosowne przyciągnąć wrzeszczącą Puchonkę do mojego gabinetu, panno Laughton?— zażądał lodowato.

— Marta - toaleta - wąż - spadł! — Zrozpaczona Esma szlochała niezrozumiale, wieszając się mocno na ramieniu Snape'a.

Mistrz Eliksirów skrupulatnie oswobodził rękaw z jej uścisku.

— Na pewno pani Pomfrey jest bardziej odpowiednią osobą do czynienia z takimi wywodami, panno Laughton.

— Ale proszę pana, kiedy Pinfold wybiegła z toalety Marty, to krzyczała coś o Harrym! Dlatego chwyciłam ją i przyprowadziłam do pana. — Elsa przełknęła głośno, po czym dzielnie kontynuowała: — Myślę, że była dzisiaj jego opiekunką i coś się stało… — Nie dane jej było dokończyć, bo Snape już wybiegał z pokoju.

Elsa spojrzała na Esmeraldę, która szlochała tak żałośnie, że zmiękczyła nawet jej ślizgońskie serce.

— Chodź, Pinfold. Pójdziemy znaleźć opiekunkę twojego Domu. Być może będzie mogła cię uspokoić i dowiedzieć się, co się stało. Oczywiście nie dlatego, żebym myślała, że to w jakikolwiek sposób uchroni cię przed gniewem profesora Snape'a, ale... — Na to oświadczenie Esme ponownie wybuchła płaczem.

Severus wpadł w poślizg tuż za rogiem i rzucił się do toalety Jęczącej Marty. Stał przez chwilę, oszołomiony widokiem ogromnego otworu w miejscu, gdzie powinna znajdować się podłoga, a następnie bez dalszego wahania skoczył w ciemną otchłań.


	3. Rozdział 3

Harry jęknął, wodząc wzrokiem po przyćmionej jaskini. W jednej chwili był w toalecie dziewcząt, a w następnej już tutaj, gdziekolwiek by to nie było. W tym śmierdzącym, strasznie ciemnym miejscu bez żadnej dorosłej osoby. Krzyki Esme ucichły w chwili, gdy spadł, a jedyne co go otaczało, to niesamowita cisza.

Harry był bardzo odważnym, małym chłopcem, ale to było zbyt wiele, nawet dla niego. Czuł, że oczy wypełniają mu się łzami i nagle z całego serca zapragnął, żeby Nana lub jeden z jego ojców chrzestnych byli tutaj razem z nim. Zamiast tego był tu sam jak palec, a cienie wokół niego majaczyły groźnie.

Zmusił się do wstania i posuwania naprzód, mając nadzieję, że może natknie się na jakieś drzwi lub portret z kimś, kto mógłby mu powiedzieć, gdzie jest. Był pewien, że Esme pójdzie uzyskać pomoc, ale skąd miał wiedzieć, jak długo jej to zajmie? Harry chciał się stąd wydostać już teraz. Zanim któremuś z tych cieni urosłyby pazury oraz kły i pożarłyby go.

Podłoga pełna była chrzęszczących rzeczy, ale Harry starał się nie myśleć o tym zbyt wiele. Pomimo strachu uświadomił sobie, że ciemność stawała się coraz bardziej nieprzenikniona. Zdecydował, że wujek Severus może nie był takim strasznym nudziarzem jak myślał. Tu naprawdę były rzeczy i stwory, które były niebezpieczne, a z którymi normalnie nie miał kontaktu. Natomiast te żyły WŁAŚNIE TUTAJ. Przestał być odważnym chłopcem żądnym przygód i zaczął płakać.

Upadłszy na dno Severus natychmiast wyjął różdżkę.

— _Lumos!_

Jasne światło zapłonęło, gdy skanował otoczenie w poszukiwaniu Harry'ego. Słysząc płacz dochodzący gdzieś niedaleko, ruszył w tamtym kierunku, jedynie mgliście rejestrując chrzęst kości pod butami.

— Harry! Harry! — Kołysał różdżką z boku na bok upewniając się, że nie ominie chłopczyka.

— Wujku Sevelusie! — Nagle Harry wyleciał z cienia i zaczął się wdrapywać na Mistrza Eliksirów jak małpka. Niczym w uścisku śmierci uchwycił się szyi Severusa, jednocześnie nóżkami otoczywszy talię profesora. — Przyszedłeś! Przyszedłeś! — szlochał w kółko do ucha swojego ojca chrzestnego.

Severus po prostu stał przez chwilę oddychając z ulgą. Mocno przytulił chłopca.

_Wszystko z nim __w__ porządku. __Harry jest __cały, bezpieczny._

Minęło kilka chwil, zanim jego tętno wróciło do normy. Jak można się było spodziewać, Harry uspokoił się pierwszy.

Chłopiec wziął głęboki, minimalnie jeszcze drżący oddech i wytarł nos na ramieniu chrzestnego. Teraz, gdy wujek Severus był tu z nim, cienie nie wyglądały już wcale tak groźnie. Przerażające kształty znikły, ujawniając małe, łagodne wnęki. Dzięki rzuconemu przez chrzestnego _Lumos_, wszystkie stwory uciekły, a Harry zaczął rozglądać się po jaskini z zainteresowaniem. Poczuł się bezpieczny i był bardzo, bardzo ciekawy.

Severus tymczasem wciąż próbował uspokoić swoje serce, które biło jak szalone. W chwili, gdy zobaczył głęboką przepaść rozpościerającą się w łazience, był pewien, że Harry będzie miał połamane kości, jeśli nie gorsze obrażenia. Znalezienie małego chłopca bez najmniejszego zadrapania było czymś, o czym jeszcze chwilę temu nie śmiał nawet marzyć.

— Gdzie jesteśmy? — zapytał Harry, jego głosik zadudnił w mroku.

Severus wziął głęboki oddech i odkaszlnął, upewniając się, że wydobędzie z siebie swój normalny głos, a nie jak wcześniej spanikowane pochrząkiwania. Na szczęście Harry był zbyt wówczas w zbyt wielkiej histerii by to zauważyć.

— Gdzie jesteśmy? — powtórzył, spoglądając groźnie na chłopca w swoich ramionach. — Jesteśmy gdzieś, gdzie mali, niegrzeczni chłopcy nie powinni być! Powinienem sprawić ci porządne lanie, tak żebyś przez tydzień nie mógł usiąść na pupie!

Wiedząc, że to tylko pusta groźba, Harry żachnął się na ton, jakim wujek wypowiedział owo zagrożenie.

— To nie moja wina! To była wina Sary i Susie! Zrobiły wielką dziurę, a następnie Esme krzyknęła i Marta wrzasnęła i się przestraszyłem i wpadłem do niej. Poza tym, Susie powiedziała, że oświadczyłeś _im_, że należy zachować to w tajemnicy. Powinieneś im powiedzieć wujku, żeby nie otwierały tak wejścia - to _niebezpieczne_.

Severus zamrugał, otumaniony przez świadomość, że Harry mówił _mu_, że coś było niebezpieczne. Dziecko musiało naprawdę przestraszyć się przypadkowego znalezienia się w tym... miejscu.

— Cóż, wszystko w porządku — powiedział mniej surowym tonem. — Myślę, że skoro to był wypadek, to nie zostaniesz ukarany, irytujące dziecko. Ale co masz na myśli „powiedziałem im o tym miejscu"?

Harry prychnął.

— Susie powiedziała, że jesteś szefem Slythel… e… Slytherinu... Powiedziała, że jesteś tym, który uczynił ich strażnikami tego miejsca — urwał. — _Gdzie_ jesteśmy wujku Sevelusie?

Snape gorączkowo szukał odpowiedzi na to samo pytanie. Z pewnością to nie może być... Ale skoro rozkaz został wydany przez jakiegoś Ślizgona - a może nawet samego _Slytherina_? Rozejrzał się wokół i podniecenie zaczęło rosnąć.

_Tak. __To może być to__. __Prawie na pewno__, zważywszy, że __wejście __mogło __zostać otwarte tylko __przez __wężoustego..._

Istniały pogłoski, a nawet legenda o tajnej komnacie zbudowanej przez samego Salazara Slytherina. Miejsce, w którym trzymał wszystkie swoje tajne notatki i dzienniki eliksirów. Gdyby to było to miejsce, a niektóre z tych notatek - lub Merlinie! - może jakieś składniki były nienaruszone...? Snape starał się nie ślinić na myśl o znalezieniu prywatnych dokumentów jednego z najbardziej utalentowanych Mistrzów Eliksirów wszechczasów.

Ale nie. Musiał być odpowiedzialny. Musiał wydostać stąd Harry'ego. Dziecko było przestraszone, o ile nie poważnie przerażone. Na pewno było w szoku i jak najszybciej musiało wrócić do Hogwartu…

— Wujku Sevelusie? Mogę już zejść i pooglądać? Plosę?— zapytał Harry z nadzieją.

Severus drgnął w szoku.

— Nie boisz się?

— Już nie — odpowiedział Harry szczerze. — Ploszę? To będzie przygoda, prawda? Tylko nasza? — przerwał na chwilę, by po chwili namysłu, z podstępnym błyskiem w oku, kontynuować: — Wujek Syliusz będzie baldzo zazdrosny.

Severus rozejrzał się, starając się pozostać obojętnym. Ten arogancki kundel Black zawsze napełniał głowę Harry'ego ekscytującymi opowieściami o aurorskim życiu. Z pewnością miło byłoby choć raz z nim konkurować i samemu przeżyć własną, małą przygodę - taką, która nie miałaby nic wspólnego ze śmierciożercami lub Czarnym Panem. Poza tym, jakie niebezpieczeństwo miałoby tu na nich czyhać? Nikogo nie było tu od dziesięcioleci, jeśli nie stuleci, a oni byli już przecież podopiecznymi Slytherinu.

— No cóż... Chyba byłoby wskazane, żebyśmy się rozejrzeli przed wyjściem — zgodził się niby od niechcenia. — Jestem pewien, że wujek Albus zechce tu później przyjść i miło byłoby, gdybyśmy mogli mu powiedzieć, czego może się spodziewać.

Harry uśmiechnął się i wyswobodził z silnych ramion chrzestnego. W chwili, gdy miał zamiar zwiedzić najbliższy ciemny zakamarek, Severus złapał go za ramię.

— _Nie dotykaj_ niczego, co znajdziesz, ani nie bierz do rąk, albo… — użył ostatecznego zagrożenia — powiem Nanie.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się.

_Wujek Severus __nie żartował!_

— Tak, wujku Sevelusie — zgodził się, przytakując głową niechętnie.

Severus pozwolił mu odejść i zaczął uważnie się rozglądać. Prawdopodobnie gdzieś tu były drzwi do laboratorium eliksirów, choć mogły zostać ukryte...

— Wujku Sevelusie, co to jest? — zapytał Harry, trzymając szarawo-biały obiekt, wygrzebany w rumowisku znajdującym się na dnie jaskini.

Snape spojrzał w górę i z całych sił powstrzymał się by nie krzyczeć.

— Ludzka czaszka — odpowiedział w końcu na pozór spokojnie.

— Aaaaaaaaaaa! Ekstra! — krzyknął zachwycony Harry. Zajrzał do oczodołów.

_Nie __strasz __dziecka. __Nie __strasz __dziecka._

Severus chrząknął ponownie.

— Prawdopodobnie była tutaj przez wiele setek lat Harry i należy traktować ją z szacunkiem. Poza tym: co mówiłem o dotykaniu czegokolwiek?

Harry w pośpiechu odłożył czaszkę na ziemię, jakby parzyła mu ręce.

— Praszam! — spojrzał nerwowo na chrzestnego. — Powiesz Nanie?

— To było jedyne ostrzeżenie — odpowiedział surowo Snape, w lekkim roztargnieniu spowodowanym zauważeniem dziwnych runów wypisanych w jednej z wnęk.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą i wrócił do zwiedzania.

— _Kto __– tu - jest__?_ — Głęboki głos rozbrzmiał w głowie Harry'ego. Zaintrygowany, rozejrzał się wokół. — _Kto __śmie grasować __w Komnacie__? __Kto__ odważył się wkroczyć na teren, __gdzie __nikt nie ma prawa przyjść? __Kto __mnie obudził?_

— Wujku Sevelusie, co oznacza „wkroczyć na teren"? — zapytał z zaciekawieniem Harry.

— To znaczy, że gdzieś nie wolno iść, a ci, którzy to zrobią to intruzi — odpowiedział z roztargnieniem Snape.

— Ale ty jesteś profesorem, wujku, więc nie jesteś intruzem, prawda? A jestem z tobą, więc też nie jestem, tak?

— Mmmm. — _Napis __przypominał__ trochę __dziwną __formę __łaciny, __napisaną __od tyłu i __do góry nogami__, a nie __rzeczywiste __runy_, rozmyślał Severus.

— _Strzeżcie się__, __złoczyńcy, którzy __zakłócacie spokój Komnaty__ – teraz __poniesiecie karę__!_

— Wujku Sevelusie, co robi „złoczyńca"?

— To ktoś, kto łamie prawo. — _To może zresztą nie być łacina, tylko __staroangielski__.__ Ewentualnie __francuski. __Albo niemiecki. __Być może._ Snape zazgrzytał zębami. Zawsze nienawidził nauki języków w szkole.

— _Dawno temu__…__ bardzo dawno temu__… __jadłem. __Czuję __krew, __świeże mięso i __kości...__Intruzi,__ przygotujcie się na skonsumowanie. _

— Wujku Sevelusie, co znaczy „skonsumowanie"?

Severus westchnął niecierpliwie i odwrócił się od ściany z zastanawiającymi runami. _Pismem.__ Zresztą __nieważne_.

— To oznacza zjeść. Gdzie usłyszałeś te wszystkie nowe słowa, Harry?

— Ten wielki wąż tak mówi — odpowiedział spokojnie jego chrześniak.

Snape obrócił gwałtownie różdżką, przeczesując podłogę w poszukiwaniu węża. Próbując znaleźć węża wielkości Irvinga, trzykrotnie omiótł wzrokiem bazyliszka, nie zastanawiając się dłużej nad tym, co widzi. Po prostu nie mógł sobie wyobrazić niczego tak wielkiego i żyjącego. Wzrok Severusa przyciągnął ruch koło kolumny. Zakrztusił się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że to, co wziął za podstawę filaru było w rzeczywiści kawałkiem cielska ogromnego węża.

— A…a…a… — wyjąkał. Jego mózg gorączkowo starał się przetworzyć informację, że stoi zaledwie metr od jednego z najbardziej niebezpiecznych, mrocznych stworzeń, jakie kiedykolwiek spotkał w życiu, w dodatku obok takiego, które zostało uznane za wymarłe dawno temu.

Harry spojrzał zaciekawiony na swojego chrzestnego.

_Dlaczego __wujek Severus __wydawał takie zabawne dźwięki? __I __dlaczego zrobił się__ zielono__-__biały? __Źle się poczuł__? _

Harry podszedł i pociągnął go za szatę.

— Wszystko w porządku, wujku Sevelusie? Nie włożę ci tego węża do łóżka, obiecuję — spojrzał na gigantyczną istotę wciąż pełzającą po izbie. — I tak by nie pasował.

Gdy jego mózg w końcu pokonał marazm wywołany grozą przebywania w jednym pomieszczeniu z bazyliszkiem, Snape natychmiast zamknął oczy.

— Zamknij oczy! — syknął, chwytając Harry'ego i zasłaniając mu jedną ręką oczy.

— Hej! — zaprotestował jego chrześniak, automatycznie próbując wyswobodzić twarz i odzyskać wzrok.

— Nie, Harry! — Ton Severusa zamroził chłopca. — Nie ruszaj się! To nie jest wąż, to bazyliszek! Nie patrz na niego!

Harry posłusznie opuścił rękę, ale był zdezorientowany. Dlaczego jego ojcem chrzestny był nagle tak zdenerwowany? To było prawie tak samo, jak wówczas, gdy znalazł wujka Syriusza czytającego ten zabawny magazyn ze wszystkimi uśmiechniętymi paniami w środku. Harry wspiął się wówczas na krzesło, aby zobaczyć, co powoduje, że wujek tak radośnie pogwizduje i wtedy znienacka wujek Syriusz zasłonił mu oczy w ten sam sposób.

Nana była bardzo zła na wujka Syriusza, kiedy dowiedziała się o jego doborze lektur i wyjaśniła Harry'emu, że to niegrzecznie patrzeć na kogoś, nawet zdjęcie, gdy ten ktoś nie ma na sobie ubrania. Ale węże zwykle nie noszą ubrania, więc dlaczego wujek Severus był tak zdenerwowany?

— _Przepraszam bardzo _— zwrócił się do węża. _— Czy __powinieneś mieć __ubranie__?_

Bazyliszek stanął jak wryty.

— _Mówca? Kim… czekaj. __**O co **__pytałeś?_

— _Właśnie się zastanawiałem__, czy __niegrzecznie__ jest się __na ciebie patrzeć__, ponieważ jesteś __nieubrany__._

— _Co to za __śmieszne __pytanie? __Tylko __wy, __głupi__ ludzie __nosicie __ubrania__! __Jak można __nie __wiedzieć __takich rzeczy,__mówco__? Czy __starasz się __żartować__, zanim __cię zjem__? Po __prawdzie jesteś __niczym więcej, niż __głupcem __w stroju błazna__!_

Harry zapłonął świętym oburzeniem. Nie lubił być przezywany.

— _Nie __nazywaj mnie __głupcem__! __Jesteś tylko__ starym, __głupim__ wężem!_

Bazyliszek syknął zbulwersowany.

— _Jak śmiesz! __Nie jestem __wężem__! __Jestem __bazyliszkiem__, ty __bezczelny __człowieku__!_

Harry wiedział, co oznacza słowo „bezczelny" - wujek Severus używał go mnóstwo razy zwykle w połączeniu z terminem „bachor". Wystawił język w kierunku stworzenia:

— _Nene, nene… jesteś __tylko__ głupim __wężem__!_

Nieświadomy, że jego chrześniak bierze właśnie udział w konkursie na wyzwiska z bazyliszkiem, Snape gorączkowo próbował wymyśleć plan ewakuacji. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że był na tyle głupi, by nie powiedzieć żadnemu z pozostałych profesorów, co się stało, ale po prostu pobiegł do toalety zaślepiony paniką i zobaczywszy, co się stało, od razu skoczył za Harrym. Cóż… teraz, przy odrobinie szczęścia, Laughton przeciągnie Pinfold do innego nauczyciela, ale kto wie, kiedy przybędzie pierwszy ratownik? Poza tym może on popełnić ten sam błąd co on, wyobrażając sobie, że jest to stara, nieużywana komora, a nie legowisko niezwykle potężnego, magicznego stworzenia.

O czym on myślał? Powinien przynajmniej wysłać patronusa do Dumbledora i McGonagall, a nawet do kundla. Black byłby szczęśliwy mogąc zaatakować bazyliszka, a wówczas Harry z nim by uciekli. Fakt, że Severus był już pewien, że zostanie skonsumowany był dokładnie tego samego rodzaju, jak szaleńczy plan Gryfona, biorąc pod uwagę jego błyskotliwą strategię.

Nie, Severus nie mógł oczekiwać ratunku od nikogo innego. Musiał coś zrobić, aby uratować Harry'ego przed bazyliszkiem. Ale co? Nie mógł się aportować. Nie mógł żywić nadziei, że uda im się uciec od stwora, który był większy niż Błędny Rycerz. Severus nawet gdyby wiedział dokąd idzie, był pewien, że potwór może ich wyprzedzić, tym bardziej, że w tych ciemnościach był niczym niewidomy.

Próbował poukładać sobie w głowie plan Komnaty, ale nijak nie mógł wymyślić sposobu, który pozwoliłby mu i Harry'emu wyjść z powrotem do łazienki, bezpiecznym od węża. Mógł rozpocząć atak prewencyjny, rzucając jakieś przekleństwo lub _Incendio_ ale wątpił, żeby jakikolwiek _pojedynczy_ czar był wystarczająco silny, aby zabić potwora. Z kolei gdyby chybił lub nie ogłuszył go, to następnym ruchem bazyliszka z pewnością będzie zabicie ich obu. Trzymał różdżkę w górze, wskazując nią w kierunku bazyliszka i mając nadzieję, że ręka nie trzęsie mu się zbyt mocno. Drugą ręką wciąż zaciskał wokół oczu Harry'ego, aby uniemożliwić chłopcu patrzenie na monstrum.

Myślał o transmutacji czegokolwiek w świstoklik dla Harry'ego, ale obawiał się, że w chwili, gdy odwróciłby uwagę potwora, bazyliszek zaatakowałby. Rzucił _Protego_ nad nimi, mając nadzieję, że może to wystarczy, by odeprzeć atak wstępny. Jednocześnie wiedział, że tarcza jest zbyt słaba… i mała w porównaniu z rozmiarem stwora, a większej nie był w stanie rzucić.

Cofnął się o krok i poczuł ścianę za plecami. Równocześnie usłyszał syk bazyliszka bliżej nich. Zamarł, bez tchu.

_Co robić? __Co robić?_

— _Nie __nazywaj mnie __wężem__, ty __nędzny, __mały __stworze__!_ — zasyczał wściekle bazyliszek. — _Ty źle __wychowany prostaku__! __Jak śmiesz __wpaść __do mojego domu i __mnie obrażać__! __Będę __ucztował __nad__ twoimi cholernymi __zwłokami__, pomimo tego, że jesteś strasznie __chudy._

— _Nie jestem __chudy__!_ — odkrzyknął Harry, równie wściekły, jak oponent. Nie był pewien, co oznacza większość słów, ale „chudego" zrozumiał. — _I __lepiej nie __przeklinaj__, albo mój __wujek __Severus __cię ukarze!_

— _Oczekujesz, że będę __się bać tego__ „__wujka Severusa"__?_ — zadrwił bazyliszek. — _Nie_ _obawiam się __żadnego śmiertelnika__! __Odpowiadam __tylko __przed Mistrzem __Slytherinu!_

Harry skrzywił się.

— _Mój __wujek __jest Mistrzem __Slytherinu__, ty głupi, __śmierdzący wężu__!_

— _Głupi, bajdurzący __idioto__! __O niczym nie masz pojęcia!_

Harry był teraz siny z wściekłości. Jak ten _wąż_ śmie go przezywać!

— _Cofnij to!_ — krzyknął, grożąc palcem bazyliszkowi, nie zważając na dłoń Severusa na oczach. — _Nie przezywaj mnie, ty… ty ZŁY wężu!_

— _Nie__ będziesz__ mi __rozkazywał__, mały, __chudy__, kłamliwy __mówco _— odkrzyknął bazyliszek. — _Salazar __Slytherin __jest __tu Mistrzem__!_

Severus nagle zdał sobie sprawę z syczenia swojego chrześniaka i szarpaniny pod swoją ręką.

— Harry! Co robisz? — zażądał.

— Wujku Sevelusie! — powiedział Harry, prawie szlochając ze złości. — Ten zły wąż mnie przezywa i mówi, że kłamię! Jesteś głową Slytherinu?

— Tak, oczywiście, że jestem… — odpowiedział odruchowo Severus. — Ale…

Ale Harry już się odwrócił, naśmiewając się z węża.

— _Jesteś __głupim__, __śmierdzącym __wężykiem__! __Mój wujek __mówi, że jest __głową __Slytherinu__!_

— _Mój __Mistrz nikomu się nie kłania!__Twój wujek kłamie!_

— _Ooooooh, teraz __dostaniesz __za swoje!_ — zapiał triumfalnie Harry. —_ Poczekaj, zaraz powiem na ciebie wujkowi!_

Bazyliszek zaczął czuć się trochę nieswojo. Był przyzwyczajony do przerażonych, płaczących ofiar. Czasami któryś nieszczęśnik próbował uciec, ale nigdy w całej swojej egzystencji nie spotkał się z „posiłkiem", który by go obrażał i jeszcze mu groził. Co więcej, maleńka istota przed nim nie wydzielała zapachu oszustwa, który był w stanie rozpoznać. Człowieczek naprawdę wierzył, w to, co mówił. Cień wątpliwości wkradł się w mózg bazyliszka. Jak długo _on już_ śpi?

— Wujku Sevelusie! Przeklnij węża! Jest BARDZO niegrzeczny! — zażądał Harry. — Powiedział, że jesteś kłamcą! Ukarz go! Ukarz go!

— _Mały __mówco__!_ — Bazyliszek zdecydował, że zawsze mógł zjeść małego, niegrzecznego człowieka później. Wpierw nie zaszkodziłoby się upewnić o kilku rzeczach. — _Kim jest ten __twój __wujek__?_ _Gdzie jest Salazar Slytherin?_

— _Nie będę już_ _z tobą rozmawiać_ — ogłosił wyniośle Harry. — _Jesteś __złośliwy__ i przezywasz się. Nie lubię cię._

— Harry, rozmawiasz z bazyliszkiem? — zażądał Snape. — Co mówi?

— _Odpowiedz mi, __irytujący __człowieku! __To rozkaz__! _

— _Bppppllllth!_

— Harry! Co to było? — warknął Severus.

— Ignoruję złego węża, wujku Sevelusie. Chce żebym odpowiedział na jego pytania, ale ja nie chcę._ Nie powiem ci! _— zasyczał w kierunku bazyliszka.

— Na jakie pytania? — drążył Severus.

Harry westchnął.

— Na głupie pytania, wujku Sevelusie. To jest głupi wąż. Nie chcę z nim już rozmawiać. Jest złośliwy, nieuprzejmy i brzydki. _Słyszałeś? Powiedziałem mojemu wujkowi, że jesteś złośliwy i nieuprzejmy… i brzydki też!_

— Nie waż się być niegrzeczny dla bazyliszka, Harry Jamesie Potterze! — nakazał gniewnie Severus. Jeśli mogli mieć jakąkolwiek nadzieję na wydostanie się stąd, to opierała się ona jedynie na miłosierdziu bazyliszka. — W tej chwili przeproś.

— Nieeeeee, wujku Sevelusie — zaskomlał Harry. — Nie chcę!

— JUŻ!

Harry westchnął, ale wiedział, że lepiej nie przeciwstawiać się wujkowi Severusowi, kiedy jest w takim nastroju.

— _Mój wujek mówi, że mam cię przeprosić za bycie bezczelnym _—powiedział nieszczęśliwy.

— _Ha, ha!_ — zaśmiał się bazyliszek, na co chłopiec zacisnął zęby w furii. — _Oczywiście__ twój wujek __jest o wiele lepiej wychowany __niż __ty__ i zdaje sobie sprawę __z __zaszczytu __spotkania mnie._

— _Nie _— odparował Harry natychmiast. — _On po prostu __nie rozmawia z wężami, więc nie wie __jak bezczelny jesteś. __I nie możesz__ mu __powiedzieć, co właśnie powiedziałem__, więc to z ciebie będę się śmiał… __ha, ha,!_

— _Nie nazywaj mnie wężem, ty mały idioto! Mówiłem ci już, że jestem bazyliszkiem,_ _choć __wyobrażam sobie, __że jest__ to __zbyt trudna __koncepcja dla takiego __kretyna __jak ty._

Bazyliszek zaczął przypominać Harry'emu tego gogusia Draco, z którym wujek Severus czasami kazał mu się bawić.

— _Jestem __z gumy__, a ty z kleju__, __cokolwiek powiesz __odbija __się__ ode mnie __i __przykleja do __ciebie _— podśpiewywał.

— _Czy__ ty naprawdę __nie rozumiesz, że __jestem __o wiele __większy i __mądrzejszy od __węża?_ — warknął bazyliszek. — _Jak __głupi __jesteś, co?_

— _Możesz __być większy__, ale wcale nie jesteś __mądrzejszy _— odpalił Harry. — _Rozmawiałem z __wieloma __wężami __i nie jesteś __niczym specjalnym._

Severus lekko potrząsnął ramieniem Harry'ego.

— Co mówiłeś? Czy odpowiedziałeś na jego pytania? O czym teraz mówicie?

Harry westchnął głośno.

— _Mój wujek chce żebym odpowiedział na twoje pytania. Co chcesz wiedzieć?_

— _Głupi człowiek. Pytałem, kim jest twój wujek. I co to w ogóle znaczy "wujek"?_

— _Cóż, on __**naprawdę**__ nie jest moim wujkiem. Jest moim ojcem chrzestnym._

— _A co to takiego? _

— _Moja mamusia i tatuś zmarli, gdy byłem mały, więc teraz żyje w Hogwarcie z moją Naną i moimi dwoma chrzestnymi. Dbają o mnie, a ja robię to, co mi karzą._

— _Ach__. __Jesteś __jego __niewolnikiem. __Nie jesteś__ za __dobrym __niewolnikiem,__ jesteś zbyt __kościstym__, niegrzecznym __człowiekiem _— powiedział wyniośle bazyliszek.

— _Nie jestem __jego niewolnikiem__!_ — krzyknął Harry.

— Dlaczego krzyczysz? Co powiedziałeś? — zapytał z niepokojem Severus. — Czy nie mówiłem ci, że masz być grzeczny?

— On mnie przezywa! Mówi, że jestem twoim niewolnikiem — zawodził Harry, prawie płacząc ze złości i frustracji. — I że jestem kościsty!

Severus próbował opanować podrażnienie.

— Harry, on jest praktycznie wielkości boiska do quidditcha. Dla bazyliszka, nawet _Hagrid_ jest chudy. — Harry zachichotał trochę na to oświadczenie i jego gniew minimalnie zmalał. — No, Harry. Bądź dobrym chłopcem i spróbuj się zaprzyjaźnić — namawiał Severus.

— Ten wąż jest jeszcze gorszy niż Draco — nadąsał się Harry, ale posłusznie odwrócił się do bazyliszka. — _Dobrze__, więc __co __jeszcze chcesz __wiedzieć?_ — zaskomlał_. _— _Jestem __zmęczony __i __nie chcę__ już nic __odkrywać. __Chcę __iść __do domu na__ herbatę._

Bazyliszek zamrugał ponownie. Oczywiście denerwujący, mały człowiek nigdy nie rozważał nawet możliwości, że nie opuści Komnaty żywy. Może to ten większy człowiek, który jest tak spokojny jest jeszcze bardziej potężny, niż pomyślał na początku? W tym musi być jakaś wielka magia, skoro mały człowiek jest tak pewny siebie, że go obraża.

— _Gdzie jest Salazar Slytherin?_ — zapytał, nagle bardzo niepewny.

— _Kto? __Mój wujek jest __Slytherin__, ale __nie Salazar. __Poczekaj__, zapytam__._ Wujku Sevelusie ten wąż chce wiedzieć, gdzie jest Salazar Slytherin. Czy to jeden z nowych uczniów?

Oczywiście! Slytherin rzekomo wyhodował sobie bazyliszka! Snape zawsze rozważał te opowieści jedynie w kategorii przerażających historii, ale widocznie były prawdziwe i założycielowi udało się jakoś umieścić zwierzę w jakiś magicznym rodzaju zastoju czy hibernacji.

— Harry, wiesz kim jest Salazar Slytherin! Był jednym z założycieli szkoły. — Snape zacisnął zęby. Wiedział, że nie powinien pozwolić kundlowi zapoznać Harry'ego z Historią Hogwartu. Pewnie nie wspomniał o nikim oprócz Godryka Gryffindora.

— Powiedz bazyliszkowi, że bardzo mi przykro, ale Salazar Slytherin od bardzo dawna nie żyje. Natomiast Dom, który założył wciąż istnieje.

— _On nie żyje _— wyznał Harry otwarcie. — _Od bardzo, bardzo dawna. __Ale__ zbudował __Dom-Slytherin, __a mój wujek __jest__ teraz__ jego Głową__. _

— _Twój __wujek jest __dziedzicem __Slytherina__?_ — zapytał bazyliszek zdziwionym tonem. — _Jak__ to __możliwe? __Nawet nie jest mówcą!_

Harry poczuł się dotknięty w imieniu wujka. Zdecydował się naśladować bufoństwo Draco. — _Mój wujek jest __zbyt zajęty, aby __marnować __cały dzień na rozmowę z takim __wężykiem __jak ty. __Dlatego__, poprosił mnie żebym to zrobił za niego _— poinformował bazyliszka wyniosłym tonem.

— _Hmmm. __Ktoś już tu był__, __obudził mnie...__Był __mówcą__. Gdzie on jest?_

— _Nie wiem!_ — Harry osiągnął granice swojej cierpliwości. — _Ale mój wujek jest teraz Głową Slytherinu, a twój Mistrz jest martwy, martwy, __**martwy**__._

Bazyliszek gorączkowo myślał nad jakimś wyjściem z sytuacji z twarzą, ale tak naprawdę miał tylko jedną możliwą opcję. Choćby nie wiem jak bardzo chciał tego, i irytujących, małych ludzi, którzy przed nim stali, uniknąć. Westchnął.

— _Powiedz swojemu wujkowi, __że będę __jego __chowańcem. __Zostałem stworzony__, aby służyć __Domowi __Slytherinu__, jak i __jego głowie__, więc __teraz__ on jest __moim Mistrzem__._

Harry zamrugał, będąc pod wrażeniem.

— Wujku Sevelusie, on mówi, że jesteś jego nowym mistrzem.

Severus zatoczył się niczym rażony prądem.

— Co? Harry, jesteś pewien, że tak powiedział?

Bazyliszek zauważył trochę nerwową reakcję większego człowieka.

— _Mały, irytujący mówco, __co jest nie tak__? __Czy twój __wujek__ ma __już __chowańca__? _

— _Nie _— odpowiedział Harry. — _Ale __nie sądzę__, że chce __mieć jakiegoś._

Bazyliszek zamrugał w szoku. Odrzucony? Czarodziej go odrzucił?

— _Powiedz __wujkowi__, że jestem __bardzo dobrym chowańcem__!_ — nakazał obruszony. — _Nie będzie mną rozczarowany._

— Harry, proszę podziękować bazyliszkowi za ogromny honor, jaki mi okazał, ale wytłumacz mu, że ja… nie nadaje się do przyjęcia go, jako mojego chowańca — powiedział Snape, pocąc się i myśląc o tym, jak uciec nie obrażając potwora. Jedyne, czego pragnął, to wydostać ich obu stamtąd i ponownie zamknąć bazyliszka.

— _Mówi, że __cię nie chce _— powiedział Harry brzmiący na bardzo znudzonego już tą rozmową.

Bazyliszek o mało się nie poddał. Nie przeżyje takiego wstydu!

— _Jakiego rodzaju __czarodziejem__ jest twój __wujek__?_ — wpadł nagle na pomysł. — _Czy jako opiekun __Slytherinu__, __naśladuje __Salazara__? __Czy __również__ jest __Mistrzem Eliksirów__, jak on?_

— _Mój wujek Severus jest najlepszym Mistrzem Eliksirów w Anglii!_ — pochwalił się Harry. Potem, czując się odrobinę nielojalnym, dodał: — _A mój wujek Syriusz jest najlepszym aurorem. A moja Nana jest…_

Bazyliszek zignorował kolejne oświadczenia.

— _Na pewno __więc __twój wujek __będzie chciał __jad b__azyliszka __i łuski__, które __mogę udostępnić__. __Uczynią go __najbardziej cenionym __Mistrzem Eliksirów __na świecie._

Harry przekazał deklarację stwora i obserwował jak na twarz wujka Severusa wypływa oszołomione, rozmarzonym spojrzenie.

— _W porządku, wygrałeś _— poinformował bazyliszka. Wiedział, że wujek Severus miał takie spojrzenie, tylko wtedy, gdy jakiś eliksir wychodził mu naprawdę, naprawdę dobrze.

— _Wyśmienicie _—wysyczał bazyliszek przeciągle, bardzo z siebie zadowolony. _To_ nauczy głupiego człowieka odpowiednio go doceniać. — _Powiedz __mojemu nowemu __panu, że __będę potrzebował dużo jedzenia. __I chciałbym __nowe __pomieszczenie__. Tym jestem już __znudzony. __I powiedz, że pozwalam mu __na __mnie spojrzeć. __Teraz, kiedy __jest moim Mistrzem, będę __zabijać __tylko na jego __polecenie._

— ... więc mówi, że możemy na niego spojrzeć — zakończył Harry, bardzo znudzony i bardzo głodny w tej chwili. — Możemy już iść, wujku Sevelusie? Chcę herbatę i moje ciasteczka!

Severus wciąż trzymał rękę na oczach Harry'ego, samemu również nie zamierzając przestać kurczowo zaciskać powiek.

_Co zrobić, jeśli __stwór __kłamie__? __Co zrobić, jeśli__ rzucone __Protego __oszołomi __potwora __nim ich__ za__atakuje__ i to __go zmyli?_ _Co __jeśli__…_

Bazyliszek mając dość czekania przeniósł swoją olbrzymią głowę i zetknął się ze Snape'em nos w nos. Oddechem połaskotał go w policzek.

Snape automatycznie otworzył oczy się i odkrył, że patrzy w ślepia bazyliszka.

— _Witaj, Mistrzu! _— zasyczał potwór grzecznie.

— Powiedział „cześć" — westchnął Harry, tłumacząc.

Trzy próby zajęło Severusowi wydobycie głosu ze ściśniętego gardła.

— W-witaj — udało mu się w końcu wydukać. — E… Harry, powiedz bazyliszkowi, że jeśli poczeka chwilę, to porozmawiam z dyrektorem i zorganizuję mu posiłki i nowe pomieszczenie. Może coś blisko mojego laboratorium...

— Poprosisz Hagrida, żeby ci pomógł? — zapytał Harry, podskakując w podnieceniu. — Ten wąż jest wielki jak smok, a Hagrid od bardzo, bardzo dawna chciał mieć jednego!

— Tak, prawdopodobnie — zgodził się z roztargnieniem Severus, wciąż myśląc o wszystkich eliksirach, w których może wykorzystać ingrediencje podarowane przez bazyliszka. — Och… I powiedz mu, że ma w ogóle nikogo nie zabijać, chyba że powiem inaczej.

_Hmmm_. Severus oderwał myśli - chwilowo - od swoich eliksirów. Posiadanie bazyliszka miało prawdziwy potencjał. Jeśli spotkanie śmierciożerców mogłoby zostać organizowane w pobliżu Zakazanego Lasu... Masakra jaką jego bazyliszek mógłby spowodować z pewnością pokrzyżowałaby plany Czarnego Pana i zapewniła dodatkową ochronę Harry'ego.

Snape uśmiechnął się żarłocznie, gdy do głowy przyszedł mu jeszcze lepszy pomysł. O możliwości żartów z bazyliszkiem w roli głównej! Teraz mógł wreszcie zapłacić Blackowi za numer jaki mu wyciął za ich szkolnych czasów. Jakby nie patrzeć kundel wykorzystał do „dowcipu" parszywego wilkołaka. _Hmmmm_. Severus podziwiał bazyliszka. _To_ byłoby zabawne.

— _Teraz_ możemy już iść, wujku Sevelusie? — jęknął Harry. — Jestem głooooodny.

— _Bezczelny, mały __niewolnik _—zasyczał gniewnie bazyliszek. — _Czekałem __kilkadziesiąt lat __od mojego_ _ostatniego __posiłku._

Harry rzucił gniewne spojrzenie na węża. Teraz, gdy wujek Severus nie zasłaniał mu już oczu, musiał przyznać, że stworzenie było dość przerażające. Hmmm. Może uda mu się namówić Nanę na przemienienie go w coś mniejszego i mniej groźnego. Może popołudnie jako królik nauczyłoby go dobrych manier...

Szczęśliwie zakończywszy ich przygodę, Harry i jego ojciec chrzestny wrócili do toalety Marty, gdzie znaleźli Sprout, Syriusza, Pomfrey, Dumbledore'a i McGonagall kłócących się, kto zejdzie do komory, a kto pozostanie w tyle.

— Jestem niezmiernie wdzięczny za wasze spóźnione i nieskuteczne, ale niewątpliwie pełne dobrych intencji działania ratownicze — przywitał się sarkastycznie Severus. — Jak widać, są one już niepotrzebne.

— Brzdącu! — krzyknął Syriusz, chwytając Harry'ego w objęcia. — Jesteś cały?

— Pozwól mi go zobaczyć, Syriuszu! — zażądała Pomfrey, starając się zbliżyć na tyle, aby móc rzucić kilka zaklęć diagnostycznych.

— Czy wszystko w porządku, mój chłopcze? — zapytał z niepokojem dyrektor Severusa. McGonagall pospieszyła w ich kierunku.

— Obaj jesteśmy w porządku, dyrektorze — odpowiedział Snape. — Panna Pinfold wciąż jest wśród żywych?

— Och, Severusie, ona tak bardzo się martwiła! — westchnęła Pomona Sprout. — Czy mogę pójść i przekonać ją, że nie jesteś na nią zły? Tak strasznie uważała, żeby nie spuszczać Harry'ego z oka, tak jak jej kazałeś, ale tego nie mogła się spodziewać.

— Zgadzam się — przyzwolił surowo Severus. — Ona nie zostanie ukarana za swoje czyny, choć panna Laughton zdobyła dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu za przyprowadzenie jej do mnie.

Sprout uśmiechnęła się i poszła powiedzieć Esmeraldzie, że mogła przestać wypełniać kwestionariusz prośby o przeniesienie do australijskiej szkoły.

— Co się stało na dole, Severusie? — zapytała McGonagall. — Harry wspominał coś o „wielkim, śmierdzącym wężu". Znalazłeś coś?

Severus bawił się chwilę myślą powiedzenia im, że znalazł dziennik Gryffindora, po to tylko żeby zobaczyć jak Black natychmiast skacze do dziury i spotyka tam bazyliszka.

_Nic z tego_, westchnął, _Minerva __w sekundzie by mnie przeklęła, gdybym to zrobił. Szkoda, taka okazja._

— Kupę kości i pyłu? I chowańca Salazara Slytherina.

Z oczu Dumbledore'a znikły iskierki.

— Chowańcem Slytherina był bazyliszek!

— Znalazłeś ciało? — domyśliła się Minerwa. — Nic dziwnego, że wyglądasz na tak zadowolonego! Pomyśl o tych wszystkich składnikach eliksirów, które można uzyskać można ze szkieletu.

— Właściwie… — uśmiechnął się Severus. — Bazyliszek nadal używa swojego szkieletu. Jest jak najbardziej żywy. — Zignorował głośne zapowietrzenie innych. — I postanowił, że szef Domu Slytherina jest jego prawowitym Mistrzem.

Dumbledore zamrugał gwałtownie.

— Ale… że? To znaczy… ty?

Severus skinął głową.

— Jedyny znany bazyliszek jest od teraz moim chowańcem. Dyrektorze, byłbym niezmiernie wdzięczny, gdybyś poprosił Hagrida o przygotowanie dla niego diety i przekształcenie części zamku, jako że potrzebuję nowych pomieszczeń. Zakładam, że zgadzasz, że te niedogodności zostaną zrekompensowane przez zwiększenie bezpieczeństwa zamku, jakie przyniesie taki strażnik jak mój chowaniec? Wspaniale. A teraz, jeśli mi wybaczycie, chciałbym napisać kilka listów do znajomych Mistrzów Eliksirów.

— Nana! — krzyknął Harry. — Chcę moją herbatę! I chcę do wanny!

Jak na komendę dorośli w pokoju odwrócili się by spojrzeć ze zdziwieniem na dziecko. Harry żądał kąpieli? Dobrowolnie?

— To był naprawdę śmierdzący wąż — wyjaśnił Harry.

— Cóż… — uśmiechnęła się raczej blado Nana, biorąc Harry'ego za rękę. — To naprawdę dzień cudów.


End file.
